Harvey to the Rescue
Alec Baldwin |series=6 |series_no=6.02 |number=132 |released= * 17 September 2002 * 23 October 2002 * 7 December 2002 * 15 January 2003 * 12 February 2004 * 20 March 2005 * 15 September 2006 * 1 September 2009 |previous=Salty's Secret |next=No Sleep for Cranky}} Harvey to the Rescue is the second episode of the sixth series. Plot A new engine with a crane on his boiler named Harvey has arrived. Before the Fat Controller keeps him, he wants to see Harvey demonstrate his worth to the Railway Board. Unfortunately, the other engines do not like him due to his looks, and are very rude to him in the sheds. Harvey is upset by this, but Thomas reassures him that the engines just need to take time to adjust to him. The next day, Harvey still feels sad and tells the Fat Controller that he does not think he should have come to Sodor in the first place. The Fat Controller replies by saying that him being different that is what makes him special, which makes Harvey feel better. Meanwhile, Percy's trucks get out of control and derail at Bulgy's Bridge, blocking the road. Bertie is taking the Railway Board to the demonstration, but cannot get past the derailed trucks. The Fat Controller calls for Harvey who soon arrives to help, coincidentally creating a demonstration for the Railway Board. Harvey sorts out the accident scene so well, that the Board allows him to stay. Harvey is delighted, and even more when that night at the sheds all the other engines agree he is really useful just like Thomas said, and soon he is friends with all of them. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Harvey * Troublesome Trucks * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Railway Board * Duck * Donald * Salty * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Refreshment Lady * Cyril the Fogman * The Storyteller * The Dockyard Manager * Big Mickey * Bulgy Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Bulgy's Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the sixth series. * A reference to the first series episode, Thomas and Bertie is made. * This is the first episode of two things: ** The first episode to introduce a standard gauge steam engine not created by the Rev. W Awdry. ** The first episode to use the phrase, "Luckily, no one was hurt". * An alternative version of Percy's accident is used in Troublesome Trucks. In that version, the first truck has a different face and the brake van rolls across the road towards the camera and hits it rather than stopping at the bottom of the hill while the trucks pile up on the hillside. * The sound effect of the turntable turning is quieter in the UK version. * Different crash sound effects are heard in the UK and US when the last troublesome truck tumbles and crashes. * Interestingly, about half of this episode was filmed in 4:3 fullscreen, and the other half was filmed in 16:9 widescreen. Goofs * Harvey is lowered down onto track in front of Percy, but in the shot of the former and Thomas looking at Harvey, Percy looks toward the outer track. * When Percy and the trucks derail, they hover above the hill slightly. This is because the crash is achieved using a set of points hidden by the camera angle, and the points go slightly past the edge of the bridge. * When Thomas puffs into Tidmouth Sheds after reassuring Harvey, his steam platform is visible, and the smoke maker can be seen on the tracks. * When the trucks roll down the hill off the bridge, one loses its face. * When the narrator says "Luckily, no one was hurt", Bertie looks happy, when he should be cross. * In the close-ups of Bertie looking cross, the lady in pink next to him has black adhesive on her shoes. Also, in the close-up of Bertie looking concerned, the man beside him has black adhesive on his shoes. * Harvey's crane changes positions when he goes to rescue Percy. * When Harvey lifts Percy back onto the rails, a wire is visible underneath Percy. * When Harvey sets Percy on the rails, Percy's piston is broken. In the next scene, it is not. * When Thomas pulls up near Harvey, Thomas' rods are facing down, but in the close-up of him, his side rods are facing up. * There are several times in the episode where a character's eyes may appear wonky, these are: ** Thomas' eyes when he tells Harvey not to worry after the engines criticising him. ** Gordon's eyes when the narrator said "Harvey could hear the other engines talking about him". ** James' eyes when he says "He's just Cranky on wheels!" ** Harvey's eyes when he explains to the Fat Controller that the engines do not like him and in the close-up of him when the Fat Controller tells Harvey that he can stay on the island. * The Finnish title has Thomas' name in it, despite the fact that Harvey is the main character in this episode. Merchandise * Books - Harvey to the Rescue and A New Friend for Thomas * Magazine Stories - Harvey to the Rescue! * My Thomas Story Library - Harvey In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 19 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 4 }} es:Harvey al Rescate he:הארווי יוצא להצלה ja:ハーヴィーのはつしごと pl:Hubcio na Ratunek ru:Спасатель Харви Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video